Naruto Chocobo Summoner
by Sage-of-Aesir
Summary: Naruto meet a strange old woman, and get a new contract early in his childhood. how will it affect his life? Narutox(undecided), will integrate more elements from final fantasy as well as a lot of fluffy adorable birds! But be careful adorable does not mean harmless or unable to fight back.
1. Prologue

**Astol:Hello Everyone...I had a depression...yes...again. But It's the last! I'm going to start anew! I will start this story and rewrite some of my other stories!**

**This story will take elements from all the FF but in a first time there will be a lot of FF Unlimited and Chocobo Tales, I will also have some freedom and add things of my own to this Stories chocobos and maybe other elements from Final Fantasy which I don't own so I consider the disclaimer done.**

* * *

_**Prologue:**_

_**Chocobaba, that's what the rumor says**_

It was a beautiful day in Konoha as usual, most villagers were minding their business more or less happily. Why not all you may ask ? Well again as usual whenever a certain kid would walk by all the villagers would stop what they were doing to glare hatefully at him.

This Kid's name was Naruto Uzumaki, he was a young boy with spiky blond hair ocean blue eyes and the most noticeable feature was six whiskers like marks on his face, he also wears only orange. He was an orphan who's parents died during the Kyuubi no Kitsune's attack.

He did not know why the villagers glared like this at him, but he never let it get to him and always kept smiling no matter what the life threw at him...or at least that what he showed, but sentient beings are like the ocean, if you stay at the surface you'll never truly know what lies beneath the appearances.

The young boy went into the great forest that surround the village to get some time to himself. His favorite place was a small clearing with a small pond, it was beautiful and away from the village. A perfect place for the blond to relax in.

But When he entered the clearing the blond noticed what looked like two big Ostrich hybridized with another kind of bird. Both had yellow feather and dark orange beak, the eyes of the smaller one were blue while that of the bigger one were hidden by blinders, he also had a saddle like a horse suggesting that he was a tamed bird meant to be used as a mount.

Naruto approached the birds out of curiosity. He was noticed by the smaller one who looked at him with curiosity, the bird crossed the distance between them and stared in the blond's eyes.

Naruto did not really knew what to do « Huh hello? » he said with uncertainty then the bird nuzzled his face with his beak and also hugging with his wings.

Naruto smiled and stroked the bird's beak laughing at the sudden show of affection. Then suddenly this touching moment was interrupted by the entry of someone in the clearing. It was an old woman who wore an old fashion green dress, her blond hair reminded Naruto of a bird's feathers because of the strange hair cut she had, she also had sun glasses.

« Well,well…..He seems to like you little guy » she said with a smile.

Naruto was puzzled, it was the first time someone he did not knew did not hate him or ignore him « Well yeah looks like it….and you are ? » he asked.

« My name is Chocobaba and I love all the chocobos ! Or at least that's what the rumor says» Chocobaba said confusing Naruto.

« Chocobo ? The rumor ?» he asked tilting his head at the strange woman.

Chocobaba sighed and face palmed « These birds are chocobos,or that's what the rumor says » she said as the smaller chocobo had went to look in the bags attached to the saddle of his elder and took two things : a feathers with a strange little green ball shaped jewel on its quill and a huge scroll that could not possibly fit in the bag seeing its ridiculous size.

Chocobaba looked at the chocobo with a surprised look « Are you sure ? » she asked , the chocobo just nodded unrolling the scroll in front of Naruto and putting the feather in the blond's hair.

« There ! Now all you got to do is to sign the contract ! » the chocobo said.

« What the hell ! I understood what he said ?! » Naruto exclaimed in shock.

« That's an effect of the feather, as for the scroll it is the chocobos summoning contract, or at least that's what the rumor says. Just sign it with your blood, like the previous summoners did » Chocobaba explained.

« Do you know something else than rumors ? » Naruto asked as the catch phrase of Chocobaba started to get on his nerves.

The blond was still freaked out but knew how cool the ninjas that summoned looked, and he would certainly not pass this chance to bit Sasuke at something, since the Uchiha who had all the girls fawning at him did not had a contract yet it was his only chance right now.

Naruto signed the contract « There ! I signed it ! Yay I'm finally one step closer to be Hokage dattebayo ! » he shouted bumping his fist in the air while the other chocobo did the same « Hey guy, do you have a name ?Mine is Naruto » he said to the chocobo.

« My name is Ciel , nice to meet you partner ! » Ciel answered with a smile on his beak.

Chocobaba climbed on her chocobo « Well now I got to go...or at least-» Chocobaba was interrupted by Naruto and Ciel «-That's what the rumor says we already know about that ! » they shouted at her as she shrugged and took off on her chocobo who took the scroll in his beak before disappearing in the burst of speed.

« Well let's go to the village…. I gotta go to the Academy anyway» Naruto said as he began to walk but was caught by Ciel who put him on his back « Better make a good entrance then ! » Ciel said with a smirk and Naruto smirked back « Yeah let's do it ! The guys are all going to be jealous ! »

Ciel took off fast, and Naruto clung to the bird's neck for dear life as he told the chocobo which way the Academy was. All the peoples in the village kept staring blankly after having seen a kid ride a giant bird.

Once they arrived at the Academy everyone stared at them curious about the curious bird Naruto brought with him.

« The hell is that ! » Sakura shouted seeing the chocobo « Naruto-baka why did you bring this giant chicken here ! »

« Hey Ciel is not a chicken ! It's a chocobo one of my summons Sakura-chan» Naruto replied sort of disappointed by his crush's reaction.

« A summon ? Don't make me laugh, you are just trying to look cooler than Sasuke again. To get a summon you would have to sign a contract ; and only the best academy student or a member of a clan could receive that kind of offer before being out of the academy » the pink haired girl said with a scoff getting nods of approval.

« I am a summon miss know it all » Ciel replied glaring at Sakura.

Sakura stood back after hearing Ciel speak « Huh she understood what you said ? » Naruto asked with confusion obvious on his face as he thought he was the only one able to understand the chocobos « Yup the feather you have is not the classic version it traduce what Chocobos said for all those who are close enough, Chocobaba just did not know it but I did. Hence why I picked that one instead of the others » Ciel replied in a low whisper.

« Well you got your proof Sakura, now please stop shrieking Akamaru and I are getting tired of hearing you shout your head off all day long » Kiba said then turned to Naruto « And you should send your summon back before Iruka sensei arrive » Naruto nodded and looked at Ciel who gestured for him to dismount which he did, then Ciel disappeared in a plume of smoke.

Naruot went to sit next to Kiba who gestured to him « Hey Naruto, I'm curious about this summon of yours. What was it ? I never heard of bird summons in the village » Kiba said with Akamaru nodding in agreement.

« Well it is a short but weird story….Ciel is a chocobo and well the contract was given to me by a crazy lady in the forest. But you won't see her since she left on her chocobo...she was really really weird. She kept repeating « that's what the rumor says » all the time ! She was truly crazy I tell you, and she left on her chocobo after I signed the contract » Naruto explained.

« What ? So that must be a really shitty contract you got for getting it from such a weird woman » Ino said mockingly having heard Naruto.

« I would not say that seeing how fast that bird was. Not many summons are and this fast, not too mention that it was certainly not the only member of his kind since the « crazy lady » went away with one, so you don't know what the others can do » Shikamaru stated lazily since he could not sleep with all this noise.

« Yes it would be interesting to see you summon another one since today's lesson is on summons » Iruka said as he appeared in a plume of smoke suggesting he had been there the whole time.

« Oh yeah that would make the lecture less boring » Kiba said with a smirk.

Naruto nodded and went to the front of the classroom « Now Naruto show us how you summon a...chocobo I think it was ? » Iruka said getting a nod from Naruto who smirked and bit his thumb and slammed his hand on the ground, there was a plume of smoke.

The room was silent waiting for what would happen next « So you are the new summoner Ciel told me about ? » a rather rough and loud voice said, it carried authority and imposed respect, the whole classroom was silent.

When the smoke cleared it revealed a towering chocobo who was at least seven feet tall he was also rather large and strong. His feathers were black with red tip for the tail feather, as well as the primaries and secondaries of his wings. he also had tuft of red feather on his chest and forehead. His eyes were red and his beak had a cross shaped scar on its let side of his beak. His feet looked more talon like than Ciel's and incredibly sharp and dangerous.

« I hate when I am right….troublesome blond summoning troublesome birds » Shikamaru muttered under his breath.

Some academy students mostly the civilians, were scared of the bird, Naruto was also not fairing good because the bird stared at him from his full height, he already felt somewhat more small than he already was in front of this giant of a bird.

« Y-yeah….I-I am » the blond knucklehead stuttered nervously not daring to look right in the chocobo's eyes.

« Really ? Is that so shrimp ? » the dark chocobo said with an amused smirk etched on his crow like beak.

« Hey ! I'm not a shrimp dattebayo ! I'm the future Hokage believe it !Who do you think you are calling shrimp you overgrown crow ! » Naruto shouted.

The bird laughed at the lame catch phrase but also because he already liked Naruto « You got guts kid ! I got to give you that ! But never insult me again or you shall regret it… » the last bit was said in a cold tone that screamed danger to Naruto's ear « ….Anyway my name is Volg the boss of the Chocobo Contract, and I accept you as the new summoner of my kind. You better bring honor to us kid »

Naruto smiled « I won't disappoint ! Believe it ! » the blond exclaimed.

Volg shuddered at the lame catch phrase « We'll have to do a lot of work for you to become a suitable summoner » he muttered before disappearing in a plume of smoke.

The other students still stared at the spot where the bird was ; The next hour went really smoothly as the students were very interested in learning about summons after seeing one.

When the bell finally rang to signal the end of the classes Naruto left for his apartment. When he opened the door he was shocked because he was greeted with the sight of three grey chocobos who wore striped black and white shirts and black hoods, they all had the same malicious smirk.

« Huh you are chocobos, right ? » Naruto asked confusion obvious on his face.

« Yup we are the jailbirds ! We were curious about our new summoner » one of them said

« And we heard you were an infamous prankster » the second said

« So we thought we could have fun together » the third added with a huge smirk quickly mirrored by his two friends and a few seconds after Naruto joined them and they snickered which quickly became an evil laughter…..After this fateful meeting, no one knows how….but the next morning the Hyuuga clan found all of its member's under-wears decorating the compound and the hokages stone faces had been toilet papered.

_**End of the Prologue**_

* * *

**Astol:I hope you liked it so don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Astol:Hello Everyone! Here's the new chapter of my fic Naruto the chocobo summoner. And I got ask you if you want the Team to stay Canon Naruto/Sakura/Sasuke or to do the same team I made on Son of the Earth Warder (that will also get a rewrite)which is basically Team 8 in which Shino switched places with Naruto.  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 1:_**

_**Genin Exam, a good start**_

"RAAAAAAAHHHH NARUTOOOOOO!" Iruka and Ebisu shouted as they ran after Naruto and the Konohamaru corps who were riding Ciel and the jailbirds. the jailbirds had recruited Konohamaru,Udon, Moeji to help them in their pranks. And today's pranks...was quiet impressive. The Hokage monuments had been painted in such way that the Hokage looked like clowns. The two teacher could not keep up with the chocobos who quickly distanced them.

Naruto had changed a lot during the years that followed his encounter with chocobaba he also had created his own team the chocobo strike squad with other academy students, while the konohamaru corps he had personally trained in the art of pranks was the junior chocobo squad. he also had a change of wardrobe as he now wore light blue jeans and a light grey sweater with a running yellow chocobo on a bright orange shield with a dark blue outline on the chest which was the chocobo squad's emblem and on his back there was a black Kanji that meant bird. and of course he wore his goggles like any member of the squad who did not had a head band yet.

"Hahahaha they cannot catch us!" Naruto said with a smirk

"Yeah no one can catch the chocobo squad!" Konohamaru cheered

"That's for sure!" the jailbirds added making Naruto Ciel and the Konohamaru corps laugh.

"Well we had enough fun I think" Naruto said with a chuckle as he went back to the Hokage monument and stopped while the Konohamaru corps left, flying away with the jailbirds who even tough they had ashy grey feathers were in fact black chocobos who could fly.

While Ebisu still tried to catch up to Konohamaru, Iruka stopped in front of Naruto "Naruto! You stupid brat! how could you do this to the Hokage monument!" he shouted angrily using his big head jutsu which just made Naruto laugh "Oh come on Iruka sensei this paint is easy to wash away! it is not my best prank yet. Not that anyone would have noticed that my best prank was my doing" he said proudly.

"Naruto I don't think your teacher is happy. You should try to not anger him further" Ciel said with a chuckle.

It was already too late, Iruka was scarlet red with anger "NARUTO!You will clean the whole monument on your own and won't leave until you have finished!" he shouted still using his big-head jutsu but this time he managed to be louder than before.

Naruto merely pouted as he dismissed Ciel sending him back to the summon world then went to clean the stone faces as he was told "Really what has possessed you to do such a thing Naruto? why did you do that? you know who the Hokages are and what they represent?" Iruka asked and got a nod from Naruto "Yup they were the strongest ninjas of their times...but you'll see, I will become stronger than all four of them, Dattebayo!" the blond replied getting a sigh from Iruka "Well the sooner you finish to clean the monument the sooner you will be free."

Naruto just shrugged at that "It's not like anyone is waiting for me" he remarked bitterly making Iruka uncomfortable as he did not like to see Naruto that way, the blond was less bitter than he was since he had the chocobos but he still suffered from the lack of a true family.

"Naruto, once you cleaned all of this we will go to eat ramen at Ichiraku, what do you think?" Iruka offered with his usual warm smile.

Naruto cheered "Yay! let's do this dattebayo!" Iruka was happy but was confused when he saw the kid put the bucket of water and the rag aside and start to focus on something, this was a first to see the blond knucklehead focus on anything but what surprised the most was what happened next. green light surged around Naruto as he rose his hand skyward and called out **"Waterga!"** massive bubbles of water appeared out of thin air and crashed on the stone faces washing away all the paint most to the teacher's greatest shock _"This got to be an at least a B-rank Suiton jutsu!" _he then looked at the kid "N-Naruto...since when can you use Suiton jutsus?!"

Naruto laughed "This is not a jutsu Iruka sensei! this a spell a third tier water spell that Koko a white chocobo" he explained laughing at his teacher.

An hour later Iruka and Naruto were eating at Ichiraku ramen, Naruto quickly piled up bowls after bowls until he was full which was not until the tenth bowls of his favorite dish. After paling at how much he had to pay Iruka then walked Naruto home "Sleep well and do not forget that tomorrow is the genin exam, I hope you practiced your bunshin" he added.

Naruto nodded and said goodnight before closing the door "Oh damn...I still can't do the bunshin...I will mess up my exam..." Naruto said totally panicked

There was a loud 'poof!' sound that Naruto recognized as a self summon of a certain bird, he turned around and saw Volg "That's not gonna happen the summoner of the chocobos will not be a loser...we have found you a teacher that will train you the whole night if it is the only way for you to master this jutsu"

"Really?!" Naruto asked, Volg nodded and grabbed his shoulder with his wing and went back to the summon world with Naruto.

The Chocobo valley was a relatively secluded place in the summon world since it was surrounded by high mountains, it was mostly made up of one big lake surrounded by a forest of giant tree where the chocobos made their houses carving them in the trees.

"So who will be my teacher?" Naruto asked to Volg as they appeared in the forest.

"That would be me" Naruto looked behind him to see a lean man, with short, slightly spiked silver hair and light-blue wore a gray-blue and black armor with a gray cowl covering his mouth and a large gray cape, he had two katanas tied to his belt. He was followed by a woman dressed in green who had blue eyes and green hairs

"Naruto let me present you Edge Geraldine Prince of Eblan Kingdom, a kingdom which is located in a different world altogether which is connected to the summon world through a place called the Feymarch" Volg explained, he then gestured to the woman clad in green "And this is Lady Rydia, she is a summoner of not only the chocobos but also the Eidolons who live in the Feymarch, she is the Prince's wife"

Naruto knew better than making a fool out of himself in front of royalty with Volg nearby so he bowed respectfully "Greeting Rydia-hime-sama, Edge-ouji-sama" he said getting a nod of approval from Volg.

"Oh come on kiddo! be yourself I'm not one for all this ceremonial bullshit!" Edge exclaimed giving Naruto a thumb up.

Volg's mouth hang open not believing what he had just heard and seen "thank you Edge!" Naruto cheered with a huge smile.

Rydia sighed and chuckled "he will never change" she said being obviously amused by her husband's antics.

"So time for training!Are you ready Naruto?!" Edge shouted getting into a fighting stance like posture.

"You bet I am!" Naruto retorted with a smirk that Edge mirrored under his cowl "Well then let's got! Once I'm done with you you will wipe the floor with the sorry ass of every other genin!" he said to which Naruto cheered

They trained for three hours non-stop. At the end of the first hour Naruto had mastered the Bunshin, but not the version taught in the Academy that Edge qualified of "Useless cheap shitty trick that did not deserved to be called ninjutsu", no he was taught the bunshin jutsu of Eblan that could take several hits before being dispelled while still being an illusion. in the Next hour Edge decided that Naruto needed to learn more basic jutsus that he lacked and that magic could not replace. so he taught him the** Kemuridama no jutsu** (technique of the smoke bomb) which allowed to produce a smoke screen with chakra, unlike a real smoke bomb's this jutsu's smoke screen had the bonus to suppress scents as well making it impossible to be tracked by a dog for the more Edge observed Naruto the more something became obvious _"he does not even have the basis of a ninja's skill...either their Academy really as cheap and crappy as I think or Naruto does not even care about his training...but the first seem to be more likely than the second..." _he thought "Naruto can you show me your taijutsu's katas?" Edge asked and Naruto began to go through the clumsiest stances Edge had ever seen _"The hell is that! Okay Ninjas are no Monks of Fabul but our taijutsu is still better than this! Their ninjas are really ridiculous..." _Edge sighed "Naruto stop...it is too painful to watch...who showed you those stances?" he asked "Mizuki sensei did, he said this style was the best for me..." Naruto said taking out a scroll that Edge snatched from his hand. Edge scanned through the scroll and noticed several things _"This style is too precise and too technique for a kid who is not even a genin yet...beside it does not fit Naruto at all, it is meant for someone very supple and who is already built for speed.A style that would fit Naruto would be more brutish and raw strength based...His sensei did it on purpose, I see no other possibility"_ Edge thought angrily.

"Naruto, we will train on taijtutsu. This style is not meant for you. I will correct several of your sensei's..."mistakes" I guess" he said growling slightly the word scoffed mentally these were not mistakes, they were blatant sabotage, he felt like punching this Mizuki guy.

for an hour and a half Naruto worked on a new style of taijutsu that was more fitting, one that the Ninjas of Eblan learned when watching the monks of Fabul.

In the end Naruto panted heavily because of all this hard training _"He is really a quick learner, a few more hours of training and he would reach a good level...but well I guess the level he has now is good enough to pass the exam of his academy. Beside I think I should ask Yang if he would agree to help train him" _Edge thought with a satisfied smile "Perfect Naruto, you should go get some rest while you still can" he said

Naruto nodded and was sent back to his home to sleep. thankfully these three hours in the summon world were only one in Naruto's so he would have the whole night to sleep. he took a shower and went to sleep, since he was now sure he would succeed and become a genin tomorrow.

_the morning of the next day at the Academy_

As usual Naruto arrived just in time at the Academy thanks to a Ciel's help of course. And as usual he took his spot next to Kiba. Over the years the blond knucklehead became a close friend to the Inuzuka heir since he had joined the infamous chocobo squad some of the best pranks

"Hey there Kiba!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Hi Naruto, so is everything ready for tomorrow?" Kiba asked with a smirk.

"Well on my side it is, what about you, Shikamaru and Chouji?" the blond replied.

"Ready and even perfected a few details" the inuzuka heir replied as Chouji smirked and Shikamaru gave a thumb up not caring to even lift his head from the desk. Chouji and Naruto had met at Ichiraku a few years ago when he was forming the first chocobo squad, they eventually became friend because of their shared love of ramen at first, and later because of how fun the pranks were Chouji dragged Sikamaru into it. Shikamaru found it was a good way to sharpen his skills as a strategist to plan those pranks and eventually joined too tough he still would always complain about how troublesome it was.

"So operation calamity will be a true success!" Naruto exclaimed as a scary foxy grin spread on his face.

Kiba mirrored the grin but his was more feral, both began to cackle like madmen scaring the shit out of the other Academy student who all knew the Chocobo squad was preparing a big thing for their graduation, And beside its name "Operation Calamity" no one knew what it exactly was.

A few moments later Iruka arrived and distributed the written subject, Naruto and Kiba had of course not bothered to learn their lessons by heart and decided to cheat their way through this exam. they had stolen the answers to every questions and wrote it down on chewing-gum's paper. One of the student was caught cheating by Iruka, he had written some answer on his forearm "pff beginner's mistake...always make sure you can make your crib disappear in a matter of second" Naruto and Kiba thought as they simply took the papers in their mouth chewing them into balls that would no longer be recognizable as cribs sheet, after memorizing them of course. Then Naruto noticed another kid who cheated and wrote all the perfect answers "and never make a perfect score, always leave a few questions with no answers or wrong answers or even half answers, but never do a perfect it make the teachers suspicious if you never did one before" Naruto mentally added.

After the end of the written portion Naruto was sure to have a good mark, not high but good enough so he would not lack points that he would have to get from other portions of the exam. The next one was the throwing weapons, Naruto scored eight out of ten with the kunai and eight out of ten with the shuriken.

the next part was the taijutsu, the class was devided in smaller groups of four student who would spar and the teachers would evaluates their abilities . thanks to Edge, Naruto managed to beat two kids of his group who were not from clans but were still obviously getting training from their parents, he also gained a most points from Iruka who was impressed by how Naruto had improved, while Mizuki was obviously fuming not understanding how it was possible to get this better on your own with only a week. But in the end he lost to Kiba who was more trained than him, but there was no hard feeling and they shook hands after the spar.

finally was the ninjutsu part which Naruto aced doing better than Sasuke as he produced twenty clones. Mizuki protested that it was not the Academy's jutsu but Iruka shrugged "It has the same effect so I don't see the problem. the rules of the Academy allow the elemental clone jutsus, this one is closer to the one we taught than the elemental versions are. So I don't see any problem. Naruto you can take your head-band, you got enough point to be passed before the correction of the wirtten exam" he said with a smile gesturing to the table next to him with headbands of various colors, Naruto took a classic navy blue one and replaced his goggles with it.

Mizuki was furious, his whole plan had just been ruined, by Naruto who made it through the exam without needing points from the written exam, and what was worst was it seem he also made a good score to the written exam _"How am I going to get the scroll now?!...looks like I have to steal it myself tonight. it is out of question that I stay in this parody of a ninja village that does not give me the consideration I deserve any longer" _he thought angrily frowning the whole time and glaring at the hyperactive blond who had ruined his plan.

He went out of the room and was greeted by Kiba "You did it? great! now follow me. Mom accepted that I could invite any of my friend who passed to celebrate. After all we are starting our ninja careers now!" he said with a smirk "I race ya! first to the Inuzuka compound!" He shouted taking off first, but soon Naruto caught up and even went past him, it was no secret that Naruto was the fastest genin of the Academy, even Sasuke could not compete as he was trained by the chocobos who prided themselves for their speed. the only ones in the village who could exceed his speed for now were two strange looking guys in green who kept shouting things about "youth". but it did not stop Kiba from trying to best him.

Once they arrived, after Naruto's victory, they began to prepare the party, and a few mintes later Chouji, Shikamaru and Ino arrived and also Hinata who's father was convinced by a rather stubborn Tsume Inuzuka. Everything was perfect as the party went on, even if Hinata was a bit hesitant at first she enjoyed herself greatly with the other genins. when the party was about to end it was getting dark, and suddenly someone knocked at the door.

Tsume was intrigued and opened the door to see a panicked Iruka Umino "Tsume-san! We need your help, the forbidden scroll has been stolen!We suspect Mizuki Touji because he raided the Nara's lab" he exclaimed

Tsume's eyes widened slightly, she looked at Kiba and his friends "Kids, you stay here while I take care of this" she said then whistled and her partner Kuromaru a wolf like dog with black fur and white underbelly followed her as she went out followed by Hana and her partners, the Haimaru triplets who looked like Kuromaru but grey instead of black.

The gennins were shocked they clearly did not expect that one of their teachers could do such a things. After recovering from his shock Kiba looked at Naruto "You think of what I think?" the inuzuka heir asked the blond.

"Yup, we got a traitor to hunt down" Naruto replied then he looked at Shikamaru who just said "troublesome" as he walked out with Kiba followed by Chouji.

"Are you crazy! Tsume-san told us to stay here!" Ino exclaimed, then Hinata stood up from her sit "Can I come with you?" she asked much to Ino's shock _"I want to be useful...I want to prove my worth to my clan"_ the Hyuuga heiress thought as she would definitely get a chance to change her father's mind if she could help to make this _unofficcial _mission a success.

"If you don't want to come Ino we won't force you. But I am sure Mizuki prepared this since he raided my clan's lab. so we have to do something because only a sensor can find him in time, and on of Naruto's chocobos is" Shikamaru explained.

"But you can make yourself useful and tell someone that we will send a signal once we found Mizuki" Naruto said took out a flare "we will try to hold him down" he said then summoned five yellow chocobo including Ciel who could locate Mizuki since he memorized the chunin's chakra signature and that of Iruka to help the chocobo squad during their pranks.

Ino nodded and went to find other ninjas to tell them about the signal."Hello Naruto! so what do you need me fore?" Cield asked cheerfully.

"Mizuki turned out to be a traitor, we must hunt him down" Naruto told him climbing on his back.

Kiba,Chouji, and Shikamaru climbed on their chocobos, while Hinata had some difficulties at first but was helped by her chocobo. Ciel closed his eyes and began to search for Mizuki's chakra signature, he finally sensed it in the forest that surrounded the village. Ciel immediately dashed toward Mizuki's location followed by the other chocobos.

Meanwhile Mizuki kept running toward the frontier with the forbbiden scroll on his back _"With this Orochimaru-sama will be pleased greatly"_ he thought with a smirk. but suddenly he began to hear something right behind him to see the chocobo squad an the Hyuuga heiress who followed him riding the namesake of the Naruto,Kiba, and Hinata's chocobo quickly managed to outrun him and stand right in front of him while Shikamaru and Chouji were right behind surrounding the traitor leaving no opening for him to run away.

Mizuki was angry not only the blond ruined his plan once but now he was again in his way "Out of the way you useless idiots"

"Nope,you are not going anywhere traitor!" Kiba replied then he turned to Naruto "Send the signal"

Naruto nodded and sent the flare angering Mizuki beyond belief "Okay that's how you want it...then I'll have to get rid of you" he said taking out a small vial filled with some very dark red liquid, he drank it and immediately a seal on his shoulder reacted causing him to suddenly becoming muscular, markings that looked like a tiger's stripes appeared on his body as he grunted in pain.

Mizuki lunged at Naruto with an unexpected high speed intending to punch him but before he could reach him Ciel side stepped and kicked Mizuki in the back sending him in a tree that was crushed when Mizuki collided with it. Mizuki did not seem to be hurt at all "Damn birds!" he shouted, this time he lunged faster and punched Ciel knocking him out and making Naruto fall off his partner's back!; Mizuki quickly did the same with the other chocobos who disappeared in plumes of smoke.

"Now that those annoying birds are out of the way it is time to finish you!" Mizuki shouted as he began to attack the genins with his incredible speed leaving the a little to no chance to dodge. With both the seal, and his experience and skills as a chunin Mizuki had no trouble fighting the genins even if they outnumbered him. But as he was about to punch Hinata there was a shout **"Watega!"** he was hit by a tidal wave of water **"Aera!"** there was a sudden gust of wind and Mizuki was hit by what felt like blades which left several bleeding wounds on his body. Mizuki glared as he had recognized the voice as being Naruto's, he dashed toward the blond and grabbed the genin's head to hit it repetitively against a tree till he began to bleed.

"You stupid brat, you were always in my way..." the silver haired said as his face twisted in an angry snarl, his seal reacted again and he became what could only bee described as a a muscular anthropomorphic tiger, his teeth had sharpened into fangs and his nails into claws. Then a twisted smirk appeared on his face "But I guess that before your death you have the right to know why everyone in the village hate you so much." This shocked Naruto, he had always wanted to know but somehow he did not want to hear it from Mizuki "Well you see the Yondaime Hokage never killed the Kyuubi, he sealed it in a baby born on that dreadful night...you Naruto! you are the Kyuubi!The demon that attacked the village years ago and nearly destroyed it!" Mizuki ranted letting out a maniacal laugh.

Naruto did not want to believe, he could not be the Kyuubi, he could not be a demon...could he?

"Bullshit! Naruto don't listen to that traitor!If you had been the Kyuubi we would all have been dead a long time ago" Kiba shouted furious that this traitor had the gall to insult his friend. he began to slowly raise to his feet, Akamaru whined worriedly seeing in how much pain his master was "Don't worry buddy, it's gonna be alright" Kiba said petting his dog.

"Yes! you really must be stupid to think that Naruto could be mountain sized fox!" Choji retorted.

"And he would never bring pain to someone willingly like you do" Hinata added, this time she did not stutter which was a surprise.

Naruto smiled actually comforted by seeing that his friends supported him no matter what.

It angered Mizuki to no end that not only they supported the demon brat but also still had the strength to stand. He rose his fist in the intending on splattering Naruto's head all over the tree, but before he could do anything he felt his body go stiff.

When he looked behind his he saw that his shadow was connected to Shikamaru's "**Kagemane no jutsu**...success" was all that the Nara said giving a small smirk, which quickly faded as he felt Mizuki struggle violently, but he began to put more chakra in the jutsu to keep him from moving.

Hinata ran to him activating her Byakugan "The seal release a strange chakra in his pathways...if I cut the flow of his chakra around the seal...he should revert back to his original form" she thought as she began to hit a few precise spot on Mizuki's shoulder, and as expected as soon as the seal could no longer inject its chakra into Mizuki's chakra pathways, the silver haired chunin began to slowly go back to normal.

"Now it's our turn Akamaru!" Kiba said as his dog nodded and turned into a clone of him **"Ninpou:Gatsuga!"(fang passing fang)** both began to rotate at a furious speed, Mizuki was getting scared and was about to move out of the way as Shikamaru could no longer hold him down because of exhaustion but Naruto would not let him get away "you are no going anywhere! **Slow!"** Mizuki suddenly found himself moving so slow that a snail would have looked fast when compared. Kiba and Akamaru collided with the traitor sending him flying into nearby bushes. When Mizuki tried to get to his feet he saw Choji looking at him

**"Baika no jutsu!"** Choji suddenly increased his size and looked like he was a massive human ball "W-wait-" before Mizuki could finish his sentence Choji completed his jutsu **"Nikudan** **Sensha!"** (human bullet tank) Choji tucked his legs and arm in and propelled himself with his chakra toward Mizuki rolling over him and squashing him in the ground.

After turning back to normal Choji smirked proud of his work, but just like the others he fell to his knees now fully exhausted.

"Damn he was tougher than I thought" Naruto said barely able to breath.

"He cheated using his drug thing so he was not that tough" Kiba replied making everyone laugh

"Yeah at least now we know why he raided my clan's lab for ingredients...so troublesome" Shikamaru said with a weak chuckle

"Tell us what is not troublesome to you Shikamaru?" Choji asked with a chuckle of his own.

"Now that's an interesting question" Hinata remarked with obvious amusement as she sat against a tree exhausted but proud of what she and her friend accomplished.

That's when Tsume and Hana followed Iruka, Hiashi Hyuuga,Shikaku Nara, and Choza Akimichi arrrived "Well, well...it seem that we arrived after the battle..." the Nara clan head commented seeing the Mizuki out cold and the five genins exhausted

"Well the young pups did well even if they refused to follow the orders" Tsume remarked with amusement.

"Well if we had followed the orders mom, Mizuki would have escaped with the forbbiden scroll" Kiba said trying to get to his feet one last time but his sister caught before he could fall "I think you need rest, just like your friends" Hana said looking at the tired gennins.

Hiashi walked to Hinata who truly surprised that her father had come for her. He picked her up carrying her bridal style "Indeed...they all did well..." he said being his usual stoic self, letting no emotion clearly had been able to watch the last part of the fight with his byakugan, and Hinata could somehow tell he was proud even if he did not show it.

Shikaku and Choza nodded picking up their sons to carry them on their backs as they disappeared in plumes of smoke going back to their clan's compound. Iruka took Naruto back home, and finally Tsume and Hana also left with Kiba. a group of ANBU arrived to pick up the scroll and drag Mizuki to the torture and interrogation department, this night Anko and Ibiki would have a lot of fun seeing all the question raised by what just happened.

Meanwhile at the Hokage's tower Hiruzen Sarutobi had observed everything using his crystal ball "Very interesting...the future seem brighter than anyone could have thought...now I should get to work...I still need to decide the remaining genin team for tomorrow..." he muttered as he went back to his paperwork

**End of the Chapter**

* * *

**Astol:I hope you liked it so don't forget to review so I can get a good idea of what you think of this story.**


End file.
